Cuidado con lo que Deseas
by Pirilaxa
Summary: Matsuri esta harta de ser solo su asistente, ya no es una niña ya es toda una mujer y una Jounin. Ella tiene muchos planes; no quiere ser solo una amiga, una asistente. Ella aspira a ser mas, mucho mas mucho mas, pero su paciencia se le agoto y a veces desear en voz alta puede ser un problema ¿0 no?. GaaMatsu categoria M, lenguaje vulgar y Lemon.
1. Boca Grande

**CUIDADO CON LO QUE DESEAS**

 **Hola regreso con una pequeña historia que sera solo de dos capitulos. Su unica finalidad es divertise un rato. Salio como un desahogo, una diarrea erotico/verbal.**

 **Fue relajante hacerla, espero les agrade. Dentro de poco rato actualizare "Agridulce dia de la Madre"**

 **Sin dar mas vueltas hago el respectivo disclaimer y proclamo que Kishimoto-Sama es el BIG BOSS y dueño absoluto de Naruto y sus personajes.**

* * *

 **BOCA GRANDE**

Matsuri se miraba con fastidio en el espejo de su baño.

En esos precisos momentos se odiaba y como se odiaba. Como nunca antes había odiado a nadie.

Se odiaba intensamente solo por ser ella. Por ser tan cursi, débil y romántica. Características que a una kunoichi la llevarían directo a la tumba.

Y no solo se odiaba a si misma. En esos momentos los odiaba a todos y a cada uno a los habitantes de la putísima aldea de la arena. Primero por que por su estúpida existencia, existía la maldita aldea, porque por culpa de ellos ella llego a ser una ninja para defenderlos a los muy cabrones hijos de las mil putas, pinches mal agradecidos, ellos y los viejos de mierda del consejo, los imbéciles del alto mando. Todos. Incluido también Gaara sexy- Sama el puto jefe de la aldea, el gran culpable de ese intenso episodio de ira que estaba viviendo.

Se sentía furiosa, hasta el cielo. Tenia 22 años, 22 putos años de los cuales los dos últimos los había pasado bien lejos de la aldea, muy lejos en una "misión de paz". Estar muy lejos de la puta aldea, habían traído un par de años de alivio para su mente, su corazón y sobretodo sus estúpidas además de calenturientas hormonas.

Había estado lejos de la aldea en una misión bajo las ordenes de la alianza shinobi, por ahí "pacificando" enemigos. Un periodo muy fructífero en lo laboral, que la había consolidado con Jounin y que de paso le había servido como cura a la intensa Gaara-samitis que padecía desde hacia ya varios años.

Tomo la opción de largarse de la aldea cuando se dio cuenta que Gaara mas temprano que tarde terminaría casado con alguna mocosa adinerada, estúpida y altanera, de esas con las que el consejo continuamente le armaba entrevistas matrimoniales. Cada vez que eso sucedía sentía que moría de la angustia de solo pensar que el terminase aceptando unirse a alguna de esas estiradas; ella se negaba a estar ahí cerca y verlo siendo de otra. Sabia que si lo veía tomado de la mano con otra, terminaría cometiendo una locura.

Por ese motivo se ofreció de voluntaria para ese tipo de misión prácticamente suicida, propia del ambu pero no para alguien como ella, siempre sumergida entre papeles y pocas veces en la acción misma. Pero para su propia sorpresa, no solo sobrevivió sino que regreso de una sola pieza literalmente igual que cuando se fue.

Fuera de unos besos bien babeados y unos manoseos sudorosos y a las apuradas, regreso tan virgen como se había ido. Su falta de interacción social con hombres normales de su propia edad le pasaron factura, además de su propio temor al compromiso y al establecer vínculos emocionales (no era lindo ver a compañeros chillando como magdalenas por parejas muertas o desaparecidas) le mantuvieron su "virtud" pura e incólume. Algo que en esos momentos odiaba de si; debería haber fornicado a la primera oportunidad y no estaría "incendiándose" como estaba en ese momento.

En esos momentos deseaba haber sido toda una zorra, haber probado muchos hombres como Sari o quizás haberlo hecho mas discretamente como Yukata. Pero tenia por un lado su estúpido romanticismo y su mal entendida lealtad por Gaara y por otro lado el solo hecho de ser su asistente desmotivaba a cualquier tipo con dos dedos de frente de acercarse a ella, ya que imaginaban una reacción poco amigable del Kazekage por distraer a su asistente. Y así era como a sus 22 años seguía sola y sin ningún panorama amoroso a la vista, fuera de continuar sola.

Al regresar viva y en una sola pieza de su estúpida y sanguinaria misión (donde obviamente para sobrevivir había mejorado considerablemente sus habilidades y había adquirido otras nuevas) daba por descontado que mínimo le asignarían un equipo de genins para dirigir y entrenar, o un puesto como maestra en la escuela ninja o en el mejor de los casos un puesto en el ambu.

Tuvo que retener el aire y contar mentalmente hasta 100 para tranquilizarse y no desnucar de un solo movimiento a Baki-san, cuando con toda parsimonia le informo que retornaba a sus labores habituales como asistente de Kazekage-sama.

-¡¿Qué?!- fue lo único que atino decir, mientras sentía una oleada de sudor frio recorrer su espina dorsal y los músculos de su cara contraerse.

-Desde que te fuiste, ningún asistente dura mas de un mes con Kazekage- sama. Tu puesto te espera, tu eres la única que hace las cosas como a el le gustan- le dijo Baki dando media vuelta dejándola sin opción de replica o escape. Quedo temblando de ira sin ser capaz de moverse por un buen rato, sin aventar algo lejos.

Y ahí estaba, nuevamente entre papeles y mas papeles. Gaara la vio llegar y salvo una chispa de alegría que se asomo en sus ojos, nada mas delato si le importo o no el verle llegar de regreso. Sentía que ella le era igual que si hubiese recuperado a su mascota perdida.

Pero por lejos lo peor era sin duda la reaparición de la Gaara-samitis. Para su asombro y profundo desagrado (hacia su propia persona) se dio cuenta que todos sus estúpidos e infantiles sentimientos seguían ahí intactos. Para su desazón aun lo amaba y ya no era como una niña sino que como la mujer, la hembra que era. Y había podido comprobarlo de la peor manera cuando un par de semanas atrás tuvo que escoltarlo a una estúpida entrevista matrimonial con una hermosa y frígida muñeca que tras la mascara de cordialidad, no podía ocultar una mueca de horror cuando lo sentía peligrosamente cerca. Sintió dolor y rabia de verlo rechazado por esa niña tonta, pero a la vez tuvo alivio de saber que como ya era habitual nada se concretaría.

Y esa sensación de celos, dolor y anhelos incumplidos le inundaban la piel y le amargaban sus noches, poblándolas de fantasmas lujuriosos que susurraban con voces roncas en sus oídos y le hacían delirar con suaves y ardientes caricias en su piel hasta hacer estallar su centro en un orgasmo triste y solitario. Y esa sensación de soledad, de hastío y de sentirse prisionera en su piel y en su propio hogar le estaba pasando factura, causándole insomnio y manteniéndola en un estado de malgenio continuo.

Y ese día en particular era un tedioso día, un largo y tedioso día que seria mas largo y aburrido que los demás debido que tocaba consejo. Una autentica mierda de día, donde debía esperar junto a otras asistentes fuera de la sala de consejo con una sonrisa plastificada en la cara, una carpeta enorme bajo el sobaco, a ser llamada para llevar papeles, café o cualquier estupidez que se les ocurriera a los idiotas de Kazekage-sama o los viejos de mierda del consejo.

Pero ese día, la reunión había sido mas larga de lo habitual y Matsuri al igual que las demás aburridas asistentes, estaba hambrienta y acalorada y se había retirado junto a Sari a una escalera de emergencia cercana al salón de reuniones, donde se reunieron a tomar café frio y charlar un poco para hacer mas tolerable la espera.

Sari quien ahora era la flamante esposa de Kankuro, miraba con malicia y diversión a Matsuri y su cara de hastío.

\- Se te nota muy feliz de regreso en tu puesto de asistente- le dijo mordazmente a Matsuri, sin poder contener una risilla.

\- Si, mira mi cara de felicidad absoluta. Dos años "pacificando" en nombre de la unión shinobi solo para ganarme en premio el puesto que tenia antes. Solo para ver al maldito, verga congelada y endiablado Gaara-sexy sama y sus estúpidas citas con esas perras frígidas. Seria infinitamente feliz si el me mandara a rebanarles el cuello, azotarlas hasta arrancarles la piel o la mierda que sea. Estoy harta de sonreírles a las muy perras y ofrecerles café, cuando en realidad quiero como mínimo quemarlas lanzándoles una taza hirviendo a la cara o fracturarles la tráquea de un solo movimiento con mis dedos- le dijo Matsuri visiblemente fastidiada y bebiendo de un solo trago el contenido de su taza. Con Sari ella tenia la confianza de mostrarse y expresar sus sentimientos dejando de lado su postura "profesional".

\- ¡Oh! ¿Que le hicieron en esa misión a mi dulce pequeñita? Me la han transformado en una fiera. Ya nada queda de mi dulce niñita que le temía a las armas. Lo único que permanece intacto además de su himen, es el amor inmenso por su adorado y siempre idolatrado GaaraSexy-Sama- le respondió Sari haciéndole burla.

-No te burles de mi, tu pobre hermanita. No sabes como sufro, me voy de aquí para olvidarlo y apenas llego de regreso me meten con el a solas en su oficina. No sabes que tortura es para mi tenerlo tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos. Las ganas que tengo de acariciarlo lentamente y quitarle toda la ropa para tocar cada centímetro de el, muero por besar cada centímetro de su piel y morderle lentamente la boca. Pero en vez de eso debo ordenar sus archivos, redactar sus cartas, hacer su cafe y responder si señor, no señor como si fuese una tarada- le contesto exaltada Matsuri.

-Tu enfermedad es grave pequeña. Y debes buscar una solución rápida y contundente (haciendo en el aire un gesto obsceno de un miembro masculino con sus manos) sino terminaras sumergida en el mar de la amargura. Lo primero que debes hacer es entender para sanarte es que por mucho que fantasees con tu GaaraSexy-sama (Sari y Yukata lo llamaban así solo para molestarla y hacerla enojar) el nunca te hará caso a ti y a nadie. ¿ Y sabes porque? (Matsuri negó con la cabeza como si fuese una niña pequeña) porque cuando le extrajeron el Shukaku también le sacaron el pito y los huevos. Es la única explicación, el es eunuco por eso no tiene interés sexual ni en hombres ni mujeres- le dijo Sari en un tono serio tratando de bajarla de su nube a la cruda realidad.

-¿Y que remedio me propones tu?¿el mismo de siempre?¿que me acueste con otro para quitarme las ganas? Pues lo intente un par de veces y no pude ir mas allá de unos besos y un par de caricias. No era su olor, no eran sus manos recorriéndome, ni tampoco su ronca y deliciosa voz susurrándome al oído. Las veces que lo intente siempre fui un fiasco y termine en una vergonzosa retirada, además de sentirme una sucia traidora- le respondió Matsuri mirando el piso.

-Para que no seas un fiasco, primero debes convencerte que jamás estarás con el. Ni debes jamás compararlo con quien estés. Sino nunca le tomaras gusto a esa pareja, siempre existirá la comparación entre tus sueños y la realidad; seguirás soñando sola como hasta ahora. Los sueños siempre van a ser mejores que la realidad, porque solo son sueños- le dijo Sari de la forma mas delicada para no herirla.

-Es que ahora ya no es como antes cuando era una adolescente, ahora es 1.000 veces peor. Ahora hasta fantaseo con el estando despierta en la oficina. ¿sabes? Sueño que le tomo dictado sentada en sus piernas vestida solo con ropa interior de puticienta; un conjunto de encaje negro y mis ligas, mas unos tacones modelo "cógeme", mientras el me susurra obscenidades en uno de mis oídos que yo escribo en mi libreta, mientras el va acariciando mi entrepierna y con su otra mano pellizca mi pezón . Así de grave estoy- Matsuri se confeso, con el rostro completamente sonrojado y sintiéndose completamente derrotada por la realidad.

-Quizás el intentarlo y que te tome por una loca mas de sus acosadoras, seria una buena forma de lograr que te reubiquen en otro puesto, antes que un día enloquezcas del todo y te pasees en cueros persiguiéndolo por la torre. Estas grave hermanita, en serio deberías tomar vacaciones para despejarte y pedir cambio de puesto, antes de que cometas un desatino con tu sensei-sexy o de una rabieta mates a alguna de sus potenciales novias- le respondió Sari, pensando en como ayudarle antes de que perdiese el control y todos supiesen que Matsuri estaba loca de amor.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, hasta que paso otra asistente y les aviso que la reunión había terminado. Salieron a las apuradas cada una a su oficina.

* * *

 **ESPIA INVOLUNTARIO**

Entre las sombras de la escalera donde hasta hace poco estaban sentadas Sari y Matsuri, se comenzaron a materializar granos de arena hasta formar una figura humana masculina: era Gaara que había sido oyente involuntario inicialmente, pero al darse cuenta que en la charla entre esas dos el tema giraba en torno a el, se había quedado escondido escuchando y dejado a un clon de arena en su lugar en el consejo (había escapado un rato ya que moría del aburrimiento). Y estaba realmente sorprendido de todo lo que había escuchado; primero jamás imagino que Matsuri guardase esos sentimientos tan profundos e intensos hacia el. El no era indiferente a las reacciones de los demás como aparentaba, tenia claro que las chicas con las que había tenido entrevistas matrimoniales sentían aversión hacia el, y que se sentían muy intimidadas con su persona y el tenia claro que le era indiferente su rechazo, no le causaba daño sino que aburrimiento cada vez que tenia que asistir a una de esas entrevistas. No pudo evitar que se le escapase una risita al pensar que en realidad ellas debían temer a Matsuri su "dulce" y celosa asistente no a el. Ella moría de ganas de eliminarlas por los ¿celos? Que ellas sin saber le provocaban.

Se sintió estúpidamente feliz de saberla tan interesada en el. Hasta ese momento nunca nadie había manifestado interés romántico genuino en el (todas sus admiradores estaban obnubiladas por su cargo y su aspecto pero sabia que si se acercaba un poco, solo un poco ellas huirían a perderse). Pero Matsuri siempre había sido diferente, a todos. Ella nunca le había manifestado temor, siempre le había mostrado una conducta cálida y gentil que ingenuamente había mal interpretado como amistad. Nunca imagino que su amiga lo viese como a un hombre y que tuviese ese tipo de fantasías con el. Fantasías y anhelos que también el tenia con el sexo femenino en general, pero con ninguna en particular pero que reservaba solo para si, precisamente porque la idea de ser rechazado le causaba pavor.

El rechazo que había sufrido desde el momento en que nació había dejado profundas huellas emocionales, que nunca habían sido reparadas del todo y que le impedían el poder abrirse con las personas e incluso le dificultaban el tener contacto físico; el solo hecho de dar la mano para el era una gran prueba, ya que le obligaba a traspasar sus propios limites.

El pensar en Matsuri ya no como su alumna, su asistente o su amiga le habían detonado un estado de perturbación físico y emocional nunca antes experimentado por otra mujer. Si porque en esos instantes al fin la estaba vislumbrando como lo que era: una mujer. Un exquisita y dulce mujer que estaba loca por el; tan loca que había huido directamente a la muerte por intentar olvidarlo. Una mujer que anteponía el deber a sus propios deseos. Frente a esos pensamientos su cuerpo tuvo una respuesta y una violenta erección había comenzado a torturar a su miembro en el pantalón, requiriendo de su atención inmediata.

En lugar de ir a su oficina donde sin dudarlo un segundo se lanzaría encima de ella como una fiera lujuriosa, se dirigió a su apartamento y se encerró en su habitación dispuesto a auto complacerse. Puse al azar un video donde salía una pareja teniendo sexo, hasta ese momento solo había sido inspiración pero al verlos en acción se imagino eran el y Matsuri lo que le provoco un violento y casi instantáneo orgasmo. Apenas si alcanzo a recobrar el aliento y ya estaba "agitado" otra vez pensando en ella. Recordó que ella le esperaba en la oficina para trabajar, no para fornicar y la llamo muy exaltado y le dio el resto de la tarde libre, con la primera excusa que se le ocurrió.

Se le fueron un par de horas en las que se masturbo mas veces que cuando era un adolescente; veía a Matsuri por todos lados sonriéndole lujuriosamente, la imaginaba "tocándolo lenta y tortuosamente hasta acariciar con su boca a su intimidad hasta hacerlo estallar en un violento orgasmo".

-Mierda!- gruño frustrado el pelirrojo. Ya era su sexto orgasmo en una tarde. Todo un record histórico para alguien tan frio como el. Pero aun así no había disminuido una pizca su deseo por Matsuri. Y su miembro le dolía, dolía cada parte de el; necesitaba tocarla, acariciarla, besarla y lamerla, probar su sabor. Fundirse con ella hacerse uno solo, de lo contrario se volvería loco.

Pensó que si la iba a ver, quizás eso calmaría sus fantasías. Podría verla de forma realista como la amiga que era. Se baño, se puso ropa informal y se dirigió a su apartamento. No estaba preparado para lo que encontraría. Cuando estaba a punto de tocar su puerta, la escucho cantar alegremente, así se que deslizo cual arena bajo su puerta y se camuflo en la pared.

Matsuri solo vestía una camiseta de algodón talla xl de mangas cortas que le quedaba muy suelta pero dejaba notar debajo sus senos libres y su hermosa forma. Y por pantalones solo llevaba una pequeñas bragas de algodón blancas con un conejo rosado ridículamente estampado en el trasero que le hacían ver como a una niña. Y se encontraba bailando descalza y cantando a todo pulmón en la sala, al ritmo del juego "just dance" y sus senos bailaban libres al compas de la música. Esa imagen desaliñada, juvenil y alegre le encendió mas de lo que ya estaba. Si se quedaba un minuto mas se convertiría en un depredador sexual y se lanzaría encima de ella para tomar posesión de su cuerpo.

Debía pedir ayuda de inmediato antes de cometer un desatino, guardando su orgullo tomo rumbo donde Kankuro, el único que podría ayudarle (después de burlarse) a no meterse en líos y sobretodo no salir con su orgullo herido. Pero cuando estaba por llegar a su puerta, cambio de opinión. Ese era su problema, debía resolverlo el; además que no quería por ningún motivo que su hermano le contase nada a Temari y mucho menos a Sari. Hundido en sus ensoñaciones se quedo sentado en una techumbre pensando de forma inevitable en Matsuri; había están tan ciego. Ella siempre había estado tan cerca suyo que no había sido capaz de ver la hermosa mujer que era, no solo en el plano físico, sino que en su corazón. Era tan generosa, que era capaz de anteponer por años, el deber por sobre sus sentimientos y sus deseos. Y aun teniendo toda la libertad y el derecho de estar con quien ella quisiera jamás lo había hecho sencillamente porque lo amaba. Y estaba seguro que el le correspondía de forma plena.

No se dio cuenta como, pero nuevamente estaba dentro de su habitación, fue inevitable algo instintivo el estar ahí, solo quería estar cerca de ella. Una vez mas se camuflo con la pared cuando la sintió se acercaba a la habitación, y con la boca ardiendo la vio entrar vestida con una sencilla pijama de algodón; camisa y pantalón, meterse en la cama y quedarse rápidamente dormida. Cuando estuvo seguro que no despertaría, se materializo frente a ella y se acerco a la cama. Moría de ganas por tocarla, pero no era correcto bajo ningún punto de vista. Solo se conformaría con verla de cerca (se dijo). Se sentó en la cama y aprecio su delicado perfil con expresión placida durmiendo profundamente y viéndola así tan tranquila y dulce durmiendo, se veía como una niña pequeña, dulce e inocente lo que ayudaba a mantener la lujuria de Gaara a raya. Le acaricio su cabello con suavidad. Ella sonrió en sus sueños y se hizo a un lado dejándole espacio en la cama.

-Ven mamá duerme conmigo- dijo Matsuri en su ensoñación.

Gaara no se hizo de rogar y se recostó a su lado mientras ella se acurrucaba con el apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. El la atrajo con uno de sus brazos y con el otro siguió acariciando su cabeza con suavidad y no pudo resistir el impulso de besar su frente. Ella le correspondió con una frase inentendible. Seria sin duda una larga pero dulce noche para el; ella de pronto se agito y se desprendió de su abrazo pasando sensualmente sus manos por sus cabellos, bajando hasta sus senos y después situándolas sobre sus caderas y separando delicadamente pero a la vez sin ningún decoro sus piernas, sonriendo sensualmente en sus sueños y llamándolo con una voz que hasta ese momento jamás le había oído:

-Hazme tuya, Gaarasexy-Sama- Matsuri no parecía ella, sino que parecía una gata en celo, esperando a ser montada por un macho. No parecía en lo absoluto su dulce y eficiente asistente.

Ella esperaba anhelante con sus labios entreabiertos y sus ojos bien cerrados. Gaara seria muchas cosas, pero antes que todo era un hombre y uno muy sano; no pudo resistir la tentación y gateo suavemente sobre ella sin aplastarla con su peso y probo el sabor de sus labios y no se decepciono. Era el tacto mas suave que habían sentido jamás sus labios. Pronto para ella no fue suficiente y le dio acceso a su boca e invadiendo la suya con su lengua, se hizo una sesión de reconocimiento mutuo. Pero así como comenzó tuvo un termino, Matsuri susurro algo que no logro entender y se giro de costado arrastrándolo con ella y fuertemente aferrada a sus brazos se sumió en un sueño mas profundo.

Poco antes del amanecer, el se desprendió delicadamente de su abrazo, le era doloroso hacerlo pero no tenia opción si no quería que ella despertase y lo encontrara en su cama (aunque no le hubiese echo nada indecente, al menos por esa noche) causándole confusión y malestar. Tenia muy claros sus sentimientos y necesidades con respecto a ella, pero no la deseaba por la fuerza, jamás la forzaría ni le haría daño.

Después de una larga e intensa noche, necesitaba ir a su casa y sobretodo estar solo. Le era imperioso estar solo y pensar que debía hacer. Ya tenia claro lo que sentía y lo que necesitaba acerca de Matsuri. Pero necesitaba pensar en como llevarlo a cabo. Nunca había tenido ese tipo de inquietudes románticas, era un completo ignorante en esos temas, así que debía planificar cuidadosamente su estrategia si no quería echarlo todo a perder.

* * *

 **AUSENCIA**

Matsuri despertó muy contenta, las noches en que soñaba con su mamá despertaba muy feliz. Y había sido un sueño muy agradable, además que era la primera vez en semanas que había logrado dormir una noche completa. Se sentía muy descansada y de buen humor, algo que ya era inusual en los últimos meses.

Se dirigió a la torre y ahí con asombro se entero que Gaara no asistiría ese día. Le pareció sumamente extraño, el jamás faltaba al trabajo incluso parecía que no tenia mas vida que dirigir la aldea de la arena. Sin Gaara tenia poco trabajo por hacer y la oficina estaba solitaria y silenciosa. A pesar que el no hablaba mucho, ella parloteaba todo el día pero sin el no tenia ningún sentido hablar. Antes de media tarde ya estaba absolutamente desocupada. No pudo resistir la tentación y llamo por teléfono a Gaara, necesitaba asegurarse que el se encontraba bien. Quedo preocupada al escucharlo distraído, parecía que algo le tenia preocupado. Matsuri temió que algo malo le estuviese sucediendo.

El siempre era tan trabajólico, detallista. El escucharle distraído, distante le encendió las alarmas. Por eso decidió irse temprano a su casa donde tomo una ducha refrescante, se cambio a su ropa de civil, decidiéndose por un vestido de algodón de color celesta salpicado con pequeñas flores blancas de tirantes finos algo sueltos que le marcaba discretamente el busto pero tenia bajo este y hasta la cintura la tela elastizada (tipo corsé) delineando su contorno y su cintura delgada, bajo esta caía suelto y amplio hasta 10 cm sobre las rodillas, completaba su oufit con unas ojotas con plataformas dándole altura y destacando sus piernas. Le preparo un vianda con comida porque estaba segura que no se prepararía nada de comer y partió a ver su adorado Sensei.

* * *

 **SORPRESA**

Gaara había pasado la mayor parte del día atrincherado en su casa, sin lograr enfocarse. Todos sus pensamientos estaban eclipsados bajo las demandas de su cuerpo y sus recién descubiertos sentimientos por Matsuri. No importaba en lo que intentase pensar, todo redundaba en Matsuri y sexo, sexo y Matsuri. Se sentía casi al limite y en cualquier minuto saldría a buscarla y le diría a ella lo que estaba sintiendo sin importar en donde o frente a quien estuviesen. Cuando ella lo llamo el estaba auto complaciéndose y se sintió muy nervioso, le parecía que ella podía adivinar lo que el estaba haciendo. Por eso le respondió con evasivas, se sentía muy incomodo de hablar con ella en esos momentos en que la soñaba desnuda en su cama compartiendo el placer.

En todo el día ni siquiera había sentido apetito, obnubilado por esas emociones recién descubiertas. El calor y el haberse dado placer varias veces le pasaron factura y decidió darse una ducha para quitarse de encima el sudor y de paso despejarse un poco. Pero aun estando bajo el agua sus hormonas seguían totalmente alborotadas, arrastrándolo al limite de la cordura. Mientras se encontraba bajo el agua escucho que alguien tocaba con insistencia el timbre de su apartamento, pero no estaba en condiciones de abrir la puerta, así que hizo de cuenta que no había escuchado nada. Salió de la ducha y se seco la cara con una toalla y entro a su dormitorio con la toalla en la mano, completamente desnudo.

Matsuri fue a casa de Gaara, subió por las escaleras los pisos hasta llegar a su apartamento, pensando en lo que le diría al llegar, ya que con el no se le daba bien el improvisar y si no tenia cuidado terminaba divagando y hablando cosas que no tenían sentido. Cuando llego a su puerta toco con insistencia pero no le abrió. Se preocupo y pensó que algo le podría haber sucedido, ya que siempre abría la puerta de inmediato. Saco la llave de emergencia que Gaara le había entregado años atrás y que ella ocupaba cuando iba a dejar a su casa documentación o cuidaba de sus cactus cuando el debía viajar.

Comenzó a recorrer el lugar que se encontraba silencioso pero no había rastro de el. Se notaba que hasta hace pocos momentos el se encontraba en la sala, fue hasta su dormitorio sin hacer ruido y abrió la puerta. Quedo pasmada al verle salir completamente desnudo del baño con una toalla en la mano. Matsuri quedo sin aliento y sin poder evitarlo recorrió su perfecta anatomía de arriba hacia abajo, de abajo hacia arriba deteniéndose en su entrepierna que se estaba erectando violentamente. Estaba asombrada y excitada, jamás espero ver al hombre de sus sueños desnudo y alborotado a solas frente a ella. De pronto despertó de su ensoñación y se dio cuenta que había cruzado la línea y estaba invadiendo la privacidad de nada menos que el líder de su aldea. Se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación pero una ráfaga de arena cerro violentamente la puerta y se encontró acorralada entre la pared y el cuerpo húmedo y desnudo de Gaara, quien le acaricio el cabello y le mordisqueo el lóbulo de la oreja. Y le susurro en el oído:

-No podrás escapar de mi- le dijo Gaara con una voz mas gutural que de costumbre y que hizo temblar de anticipación y deseo a Matsuri.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya agradado. Demas esta decir que el proximo capitulo es lemon, lemon y mas lemon. Si no les gusta, no lo lean y si son menores con ojos virginales tampoco. No quiero ser culpada de corromper a nadie.**

 **Se aceptan toda clase de sujerencias, criticas varias. Me despido con mi formula habitual "todo nos impulsa hacia adelante, inclusive una patada en el culo".**

 **Besos y nos leemos.**


	2. Deseo

**DESEO**

 **Lo prometido es deuda. Voy directo al grano sin dilatar mas las cosas. Naruto y sus personajes de propiedad de Kishimoto-Sama**

 **Lemon y mucho. Si no te gusta no leas.**

* * *

ENCUENTRO CERCANO CON EL "MONSTRUO"

-No podrás escapar de mi- Dijo Gaara con una voz mas gutural que de costumbre. Esas palabras resonaron como si se tratase de una alarma dentro del cerebro de Matsuri, encendiendo en ella el deseo adormecido, haciendo recorrer dentro de su columna vertebral una corriente eléctrica que en cosa de segundos erizo toda su piel, provocando un incendio en su interior. Ella le enfrento su mirada con los ojos mas oscuros que de costumbre y le respondió mientras se le enroscaba a su cuello y lo atraía hacia su cuerpo sin ningún pudor.

-Tu eres el que no podrá deshacerse de mi-y lo beso con total descaro y desenfreno, no quedaba rastro de la niña tÍmida que alguna vez fue, apegando su cuerpo al de el buscando no dejar espacio entre los dos.

Gaara se aferro a su cintura como naufrago a su tabla, atrayéndola aun mas hacia el y no solo correspondiéndole el beso, sino que invadiendo con su lengua a su boca, intromisión que ella recibió con mucho gusto y sin ningún pudor comenzó a recorrer su trabajada espalda, mientras sentía unas tenues pero decididas caricias que iban recorriendo sus piernas en un lento pero decidido ascenso hasta llegar y bordear su vientre en dirección a sus pechos y comenzar a amasarlos con delicadeza. Matsuri sabía que la arena era un todo con Gaara y estaba gratamente sorprendida con las caricias y las sensaciones que el le estaba brindando y simplemente se dejó arrastrar por el torrente de emociones que sentía en todo su cuerpo y que se estaba acumulando peligrosamente en su entrepierna y estallaría en cualquier momento.

Gaara estaba en franco éxtasis. Ella le correspondía a sus caricias, sin pudor ni temor; incluso su arena que hasta a sus hermanos aún ahora en ocasiones lograba intimidar, ella aceptaba de buen grado, si hasta le había desnudado con ella y ella ni siquiera había reclamado. Se sentía tonto por no haberse dado cuenta que tenía a la mujer perfecta tan cerca, pero ahora que ya estaba desnuda en su casa no estaba dispuesto a seguir perdiendo el tiempo. De modo que comenzó a descender sus manos curiosas hasta su trasero que se notaba muy firme y deseable. Y comenzó a caminar con ella hacia la cama. Al atraerlo más hacia ella, Matsuri sintió su dura erección apoyada contra su vientre y no pudo evitar temblar con algo de temor de imaginar "eso" dentro suyo, de seguro le destrozaría su vagina.

Al sentirle temblar, Gaara se separo un poco de ella, preocupado de sentirle titubear y le hablo:

-¿No era esto lo que deseabas?¿que yo te poseyese y te hiciese mía de una buena vez? ¿ahora tienes miedo de mi? ¿acaso no fantaseabas con tu GaaraSexy-Sama?- algo confuso con su actitud, ahora era una de sus manos en lugar de arena, que había comenzado a amasar su pecho derecho, acción que ella no rechazaba, mientras que con su otra mano le acariciaba su cuello y su arena acariciaba con cuidado sus muslos.

Matsuri le miro con los ojos mas oscuros y brillantes que nunca. Sus mejillas ardían del rubor. Con sus manos temblorosas las dirigió hasta su miembro y lo acaricio con cuidado, como si se tratase de la mas delicada pieza de arte. Gaara dejo escapar un ronco gemido. Ella estuvo unos instante emitiendo onomatopeyas sin sentido, hasta lograr hilvanar una idea y sin dejar de acariciar a Gaara en su parte mas intima.

-Yo…yo…estem, no le temo a Ud. GaaraSexy-Sama sino que a el (le dijo mirando de reojo al "equipo" de Gaara que estaba crecido al máximo con todos los mimos que estaba recibiendo de sus manos traviesas) es un monstruo- le dijo muerta de vergüenza pero sin que eso disminuyese ni un poco la lujuria que ardía dentro de ella.

Gaara le respondió tomándola por la nuca y posesionándose de su boca y cada rincón de ella. La tumbo de espaldas en la cama posicionándose encima de ella sin llegar a aplastarla. Siguió jugando con su pecho derecho, pero ahora había cambiado su mano por su boca y había comenzado a entregar suaves y tentativas succiones a su pezón que ya se encontraba muy erecto y su mayor premio hasta ese momento fue cuando logro sacarle un sonoro gemido, mientras su otro pecho era estimulado por su arena. Entonces decidió una jugada mas audaz y deslizo su mano entre sus piernas entreabiertas y acaricio sus labios. Matsuri asustada por la intensa sensación nunca antes experimentada, gimió con fuerza y cerro sus piernas atrapando entre ellas su mano. El no se dio por derrotado y siguió acariciándola suave pero insistentemente, hasta que ella fue aflojando sus piernas y sintió como la humedad en ella iba en aumento mojando su mano. Se sentó en la cama, acerco su mano a la cara y probo su olor y sabor que le parecieron de lo mas exquisitos.

-Eres sencillamente deliciosa. Eres mucho mas de lo que yo merezco. ¿estas segura que esto es lo que tu quieres? Sabes que soy un monstruo y estar cerca mío es un peligro- le dijo Gaara recuperando una pizca de conciencia en medio de la lujuria. Matsuri se incorporo en la cama y comenzó a dibujar figuras en su pecho y su abdomen con las yemas de sus dedos sin mirarle mientras el le hablaba, cuando el termino de hablar ella clavo sus ojos oscuros en los irises claros de el.

-Tu no eres un monstruo, los monstruos son otros, los que te discriminan, los que no te conocen. Yo hace mucho que deseo este momento, y no te voy a dejar ir jamás de mi lado y si tengo que matar alguna mocosa tonta y estirada, créeme que lo haré. Al único monstruo que le temo, es a ese enorme que se encuentra entre tus piernas y que me va a partir en dos-le dijo Matsuri con total seriedad. Gaara no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada, el hablando en serio y ella preocupada de su "monstruo" lo que elevo su ego masculino a niveles nunca antes experimentados por el.

-Estas completamente loca- le dijo Gaara acercándose a ella quedando de rodillas en la cama y dándole un corto pero intenso beso en sus labios para después pasar a degustar su cuello mientras una de sus manos se adentraba en la intimidad femenina acariciándola y buscando su preciosa entrada con sus dedos traviesos arrancándole gemidos de placer a Matsuri que se removía inquieta bajo su contacto.

-Estoy totalmente loca…pero por ti- le respondió Matsuri con la voz entrecortada de placer, no lo podía evitar, movía de forma involuntaria sus caderas buscando intensificar las exquisitas sensaciones que los dedos de Gaara le brindaban a su intimidad que parecía estaba hinchada, caliente y cada vez mas húmeda.

Finalmente ella logro zafarse de sus dedos intrusos y recuperar algo de control sobre su cuerpo y sin demora tomo posesión del "monstruo" y lo acerco a su entrada y con un movimiento decido de su cadera le permitió enterrarse en ella hasta poco mas de la mitad. Sintió que sus paredes ardían y le pulsaban por la presencia de ese intruso dentro. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, ella ya era de el y deseaba serlo del todo. No pudo evitar que unas lagrimas rebeldes se le escapasen por el intenso dolor que sentía y ahogo sus gemidos mordiéndole un hombro a Gaara. El interpreto este gesto como permiso para continuar y completo la penetración con un solo movimiento de su cadera y continuo moviéndose de forma lenta y cuidadosa. El se daba cuenta que ella era muy estrecha y lo tenia todo comprimido dentro; moría por deslizarse con mayor velocidad y fuerza pero temía lastimarla si lo hacia.

Pronto ella comenzó a imprimir mayor velocidad con sus caderas y comenzó a comer su cuello con besos y uno que otro suave mordisco y perdió por completo la cordura cuando ella le tomo por su trasero indicándole intensificar sus penetraciones. No lo pudo evitar y en cosa de segundos se derramo dentro de ella soltado roncos gruñidos de placer.

-Lo siento. No me pude contener, estar contigo de esta manera es casi como un sueño. Nunca pensé que podría ser deseado o necesitado de esta forma- le respondió Gaara mirándola con dulzura en sus ojos.

-Es normal que yo no consiga tener placer mi primera vez. Pero tu eres mi sensei y podrías "entrenarme" para lograrlo y quedar satisfecha-le respondió guiñándole con ojo con picardía Matsuri.

-Eres incorregible, pequeña y descarada alumna. Mereces ser entrenada duramente en castigo por tu descaro-le dijo Gaara estrechándola en sus brazos y atrayéndola hacia su pecho y depositando delicados besos en su frente y su pelo, mientras su arena no dejaba de acariciar delicadamente sus piernas, muslos, espalda y senos.

Los dos se quedaron abrazados en silencio, temiendo que las palabras arruinasen el momento tan intenso que estaban disfrutando. Finalmente, se quedaron adormecidos en los brazos del otro, cubiertos solo por su arena y su desnudez.

Gaara despertó desorientado, no tenia costumbre de dormir siesta y menos en compañía. Se sorprendió al sentir el peso de un cuerpo que no era el suyo sobre su brazo izquierdo. El suave aroma femenino le invadió sus fosas nasales y completo su pecho con una calidez y plenitud nunca antes experimentadas. Se dio cuenta que por primera vez se sentía pleno, completo y satisfecho. Podría dormir el resto de su vida junto a ella, deseaba nunca mas dormir sin ella.

No se dio cuenta en que momento ella también despertó y lo miraba con curiosidad y una pizca de temor. Ella temía que el solo deseara una aventura de una noche y no una relación y menos aun algo serio, no pudo evitar temblar de temor y sentir que una profunda tristeza le invadía. Pero en lugar de salir huyendo a las apuradas ella se había adherido a el con fuerza enterrando su cara en su pecho, tratando de retener de el cada detalle, su masculino aroma, el tacto de su piel, para poder retener al recuerdo y vivir de el, ya que estaba segura, jamás ningún hombre volvería a tocar su cuerpo y menos aun su corazón.

Gaara sintió algo húmedo en su pecho y la separo un poco para ver que le sucedía, al verle sus ojos brillantes de lagrimas se asusto y pensó lo peor.

-¿Te lastime mucho?¿te arrepientes?¿me odias?- le ametrallo Gaara con preocupación.

-Nada de eso. Yo te amo. Con todo mi corazón, casi desde que te conocí yo siempre te ame, incluso con Shukaku incluido. No importa que no sientas lo mismo que yo o que ya no me quieras cerca de ti. Siempre te amare- le dijo Matsuri viéndolo directamente a los ojos sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Yo no se que es amar, pero se que junto a ti me siento cómodo. Tu desde que llegaste a mi vida, siempre me has animado y alegrado. Has sido mi amiga, mi única amiga. Cuando te fuiste por esos dos años, yo te extrañe mucho, me hiciste falta tu y tus eternas charlas, tus comidas, tus risas y no lograba encontrar nada en esa oficina y todos los que intentaron reemplazarte, yo deseaba estrangularlos. Me alegro mucho que regresaras conmigo. Nunca sospeche de tus sentimientos o de lo que podías provocar en mi hasta ayer cuando escuche tu conversación con Sari, desde ese minuto deseo tocarte, abrazarte, besarte y poseer hasta el ultimo centímetro de tu piel. Quiero saber todo lo que piensas, conocer todos tus deseos. Yo no se lo que es amar, pero si tengo claro que es a ti a quien necesito a mi lado como mi compañera-le respondió Gaara acariciando sus mejillas con suavidad, mientras que su arena había retomado la tarea de recorrer su femenina anatomía.

Matsuri le respondió tomándolo por sus alborotados cabellos y posesionándose de su boca que recibió con gusto los besos que ella le brindaba. Ella tampoco se quedo tranquila y con sus dedos comenzó a recorrer su pecho y su vientre cincelados como si se tratase de una obra de arte, a sus ojos el era sencillamente perfecto. Nuevamente sintió que el "monstruo" había revivido y se presionaba imponente contra su vientre. Esta vez ella decidió tomar el control y se incorporo sentándose sobre las piernas de Gaara dejando las suyas abiertas, había decidido "domar a la bestia" se incorporo y lo tomo con sus dos manos dispuesta a reconocer y recorrer cada milímetro de el y de sus dos compañeros que reposaban junto a el. Gaara se incorporo sobre uno de sus codos para observar mejor como era inspeccionado y acariciado con dedos de seda, y ella lo estaba haciendo perfecto, sin duda tenia la mejor alumna. Se dejo arrullar por el placer y echo atrás su cabeza con los ojos cerrados disfrutando las sensaciones tan exquisitas que ella le brindaba.

El sintió que le quedaba muy poco para alcanzar el clímax y ella nuevamente no lo probaría; haciendo un acopia de voluntad se incorporo y la abrazo hundiendo su nariz en el hueco que quedaba entre sus pechos, comenzando a lamer su pecho izquierdo haciendo círculos desde fuera hacia dentro hasta llegar a su pezón y rodearlo hasta tenerlo totalmente hinchado y erecto para finalmente comenzar a sorberlo primero con suavidad y luego con fuerza. Su arena no dejaba de estimular al pecho contrario, mientras que su mano izquierda se perdía entre sus pliegues acariciándoles hasta acercarse a su centro para estimularlo con suavidad, su otra mano acariciaba sus glúteos y apretándola hacia el. El se incorporo y alcanzo sus labios besándola con dulzura, ya no podía esperar mas y necesitaba nuevamente hundirse en ella, volver a ser uno. Separo aun mas sus muslos con su arena y con una mano guió al monstruo a su entrada, ella le dio su permiso brindándole una cálida sonrisa, con su otra mano la atrajo por su pelvis hacia el. Ambos gimieron de placer cuando se unieron, esta vez no fue tan dificultoso como la vez anterior. Ella estaba mas húmeda y mas dispuesta. Ella se apoyo en un codo y busco enroscar sus manos en su cuello para besarlo con fervor. El se aferro a su cintura y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, buscando ir cada vez mas profundo, ambos se retorcían de placer y buscaban mas contacto entre si: Matsuri enrosco sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y el se recostó sobre ella sin llegar a aplastarla con su peso. Matsuri sintió que miles de agujas se clavaban en su centro que comenzó a pulsar furioso mientras que su vagina se contraía en espasmos y ella sentía que se desgarraba de placer hasta sentir que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo mientras movía frenética sus caderas buscando intensificar el contacto entre los dos. Gaara vio su rostro contraerse de placer y gemir a todo pulmón su frenesí y el tras unas pocas estocadas se dejo arrullar por el placer y disfruto hasta la ultima gota de su clímax, derramando dentro de ella su semilla ardiente.

-Yo soy todo tuyo, hoy y siempre-le dijo Gaara a Matsuri, tras depositarle un casto beso en la frente.

-Yo también yo toda tuya, desde siempre- le respondió Matsuri y le atrajo hacia ella invadiendo su boca con renovada lujuria a la cual el respondió de la misma forma, iniciándose un nuevo y ardiente encuentro entre ellos dos.

Tras el nuevo encuentro, se quedaron dormidos, desnudos y agotados sobre la cama. Gaara, cosa extraña en el, quedo profundamente dormido boca arriba y Matsuri dormía de lado aferrada a su costado. Era un momento intimo y pleno de paz.

* * *

VISITA INCOMODA

Kankuro, estaba muy preocupado. Gaara llevaba mas de 36 horas desde la ultima vez que había sido visto en el consejo y el sabia perfectamente que allí estuvo un clon de arena, no su hermano. Por mas que le había llamado y mandado mensajes, no tenia ninguna señal de vida de su parte. Espero toda la tarde y la noche del día siguiente al consejo; ya era prácticamente de madrugada, amanecería dentro de un par de horas y no había luces de que le estaría sucediendo.

Presa de la angustia, decidió ir a verlo al departamento. Estaba muy preocupado, Gaara no era el mas sociable pero jamás dejaría de ir a trabajar sin una buena razón; si estaba enfermo no había razón para que se lo ocultase. Pensó que encontraba mal de salud, así que le pidió a Sari que le preparase de comer para llevarle.

Cuando entro en el apartamento todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta al encontrar el lugar en completo silencio, a oscuras y la arena desperdigada por todos lados. Temiendo lo peor, puso sus sentidos en acción y detecto el chakra de Gaara muy bajo en su dormitorio, junto a el había otro chakra al que no logro identificar. Saco un kunai y se acerco en silencio al dormitorio de Gaara y encendió la luz. Un agudo grito femenino le sorprendió taladrando sus oídos y pronto en cosa de segundos, se encontraba preso por la arena de su furibundo hermano menor.

Sus ojos por poco se le salieron de sus orbitas, Gaara estaba desnudo junto a Matsuri, ellos eran ¡amantes!, no quedaba duda alguna. Ella totalmente sonrojada intentaba infructuosamente cubrir sus vergüenzas con sus manos.

-Yo, yo…lo siento. Pensé estabas en peligro y te vine a ver-dijo Kankuro intentando no mirar a Gaara que se había plantado frente suyo completamente desnudo, con chupetones, mordidas y arañazos, sin una pizca de pudor o vergüenza. No parecía su habitualmente congelado hermano.

-Pues ya ves que estoy muy bien y en compañía de Matsuri. Ahora ¿nos puedes dejar solos?- le dijo confuso y molesto un sonrojado e incomodo Gaara, quien no se esperaba que Kankuro los encontrase desnudos. Pero lo que mas le indignaba era que había visto completamente desnuda a SU Matsuri. Nadie mas que el podía verla así.

-Perdona, no sabia que Uds. Eran amantes. Sino jamás hubiese venido sin avisar. No se preocupen que su secreto esta a salvo conmigo-dijo Kankuro.

-Ella no es mi amante, ella es mi mujer y merece todo el respeto. Esto va en serio, no es una "distracción"- le respondió Gaara muy enojado.

-Entonces si ella es tu mujer, no la escondas. Preséntala a toda la aldea, al consejo. No la escondas entre cuatro paredes-le respondió Kankuro presionándolo. El estimaba mucho a Matsuri y deseaba ayudarla a ser reconocida como la pareja de su hermano, no una mera aventura entre cuatro paredes.

-¡Y que piensas que voy a hacer! ¡ Ahora espéranos fuera!- le replico furibundo Gaara, quien rápidamente se puso sus boxers. Al girarse vio una muy sonrojada Matsuri que se había vestido a la velocidad de la luz.

-¿Es…es cierto lo que le dijiste a Kankuro?- pregunto Matsuri con algo de temor. Abrazándolo por la espalda y apoyando la cabeza en su espalda, sin atreverse a mirarlo directo a los ojos.

-Por su puesto que es cierto, yo nunca digo cosas que no son ciertas. Tu eres mi mujer, no quiero que nadie mas se te acerque y te vea como yo te he visto. Y yo soy tuyo, te pertenezco por completo. Quiero que vivamos juntos, no creo que necesitemos ponernos de novios, si ya nos conocemos por completo y no tengo ganas de perder mas tiempo- Le dijo Gaara girándola y mirándola a sus ojos y reclamando sus labios. Ella le correspondió el beso y lo atrajo hacia ella.

-Yo también quiero vivir junto a ti. Y quiero que sepas que te pertenezco por completo, desde que te conocí hasta el día que yo muera, hasta siempre- le respondió Matsuri muy sonrojada. Sin duda alguna es mas fácil desnudar al cuerpo que el alma y confesar aquellas cosas le avergonzaba muchísimo. Se comenzaron a besar con dulzura, sin la lujuria desatada de hace solo unas horas, el momento tan intimo fue interrumpido por el vozarrón de Kankuro que los reclamo desde la sala. Gaara deseaba matarlo de una buena vez, Matsuri no pudo evitar que se le escapase una risilla nerviosa.

Cuando los tres estuvieron debidamente vestidos, Kankuro como buen hermano mayor les dio el respectivo sermón acerca de la responsabilidad y el compromiso en la pareja, que no quería meterse en sus asuntos, pero debían ser responsables en todo sentido para que nadie en la aldea tuviese la menor oportunidad de señarlàrles con el dedo o cuestionarlos. Gaara le escucho con los dientes apretados y cada vez que iba a responderle, Matsuri le apretaba la mano para que se controlara y siguiese escuchando en silencio. Mas tarde cuando quedaron solos, ella le recompenso con creces el haber sido tan paciente.

* * *

EL DIA DESPUES

Pocas horas después, los comentarios y rumores estaban que ardían dentro de la torre Kazekage, en realidad por todo Suna e incluso habían rápidamente volado por todas las naciones aliadas. Sabaku No Gaara oficialmente presentaba públicamente a su pareja. No es que hubiese hecho una rueda de prensa, simplemente llego a trabajar con ella tomada de su mano y frente a todos le dio un sencillo pero significativo beso en los labios.

Todos estaban francamente en shock, jamás nadie espero verle actuar como un hombre y menos uno enamorado. Pero ahí estaba junto a la que hasta hace unas horas suponían era solo su ex alumna y asistente, jamás pensaron que su vinculo fuese de otra naturaleza. Inútil fue el intento del consejo durante los días posteriores, de disuadirlo y persuadirlo de contraer nupcias convenientes a los intereses de la aldea y mantener a Matsuri como su concubina; por poco mato a un par de consejeros, los mas impertinentes. Les grito a todos que ella era su mujer y que nadie tenia ningún derecho a involucrarse en su intimidad, que el a puertas cerradas en su casa era un hombre normal y nadie tenia ningún derecho a meter su nariz en su intimidad, en su cama; de lo contrario pagarían las consecuencias.

Tampoco faltaron las mujeres envidiosas que dieron por hecho que ella le había embrujado y por eso el estaba con ella, durante semanas llegaron a la oficina de Gaara, toda clase de objetos tipo amuletos, alimentos con supuestos poderes mágicos, incluso le tiraron sales y cenizas a Matsuri con el objeto de romper el hechizo bajo el cual suponían tenia sometido a Gaara; no se resignaban que alguien tan corriente lo hubiese sometido bajo sus encantos.

Las viejas mal habladas de la aldea en cambio tenían una idea mucho mas simple y concreta. Ellos habían hecho publica su relación por la mas simple y antigua de las razones: la muchacha estaba preñada y dentro de poco anunciarían la llegada de un retoño del Kazakage. Nada de brujería, para las viejas todo era muy simple y era cosa de semanas que anunciasen matrimonio y retoño. Claro que las viejas eran poco disimuladas y donde encontrasen a Matsuri le preguntaban por su salud e inspeccionaban con detalle su vientre buscando señales de su "evidente embarazo", como si tras una detallada inspección el vientre se le inflaría como un globo en cosa de segundos.

Los amigos y familia eran otro tema y no menor, Gaara después de ser sorprendido por Kankuro, a las pocas horas recibió una llamada de una histérica Temari desde Konoha. Estaba ofendida por haberse enterado a través de Kankuro y no por boca de Gaara, quien por pudor no quiso aclarar que esa había sido su primera vez. En realidad a todos les había dejado creer que su relación venia de hace rato. También tuvo que soportar toda clase de comentarios desubicados de Naruto voceados a todo pulmón, acerca de su desempeño en la intimidad cuando se encontraron en una reunión de la Alianza Shinobi y por su culpa tuvo que soportar toda clase de preguntas y comentarios de mal gusto de los demás representantes de los otras naciones aliadas para quienes era toda una sorpresa que el tuviese una pareja.

Mientras todos en Suna comentaban y hacían toda clase de conjeturas, ellos se instalaron a vivir juntos, disfrutando de la mutua compañía y aprendiendo a conocerse en esa nueva faceta, ya no como maestro/alumna o amigos. Ahora eran solamente un hombre y una mujer, amándose con mucha pasión. A pesar de las protestas de los viejos del consejo, ella continuo siendo su asistente ya que el no era capaz de tolerar a otras personas trabajando tan cerca suyo y ella estaba sencillamente feliz de estar junto a el todo el día, aunque debiese pasar la mayor parte del día con los dedos picándole por acariciarlo y desnudarlo, luchando contra su lujuria y los deseos crecientes de que el la poseyese en todo momento y lugar.

Simplemente se amaban de todo corazón y estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que fuese necesario para permanecer juntos. Ya no estaban solos, ya no sentían ese vacío que dolía en el corazón; en su lugar sentían algo cálido y agradable, ahora tenían un hogar que estaban construyendo juntos y pondrían todo de su parte por permanecer en el tiempo.

* * *

 **Espero que esta entrega haya sido de su agrado. Tengo un epilogo para esta historia que se llama "puticienta" que por su titulo adivinaran es mas lemon. Aun no decido subirlo pero si alguien se anima y lo pide, con gusto lo subire.**

 **Nos leemos. Me despido con mi formula habitual "todo nos impulsa hacia adelante, incluso una patada en el culo" Besos.**


End file.
